


A Note-Worthy Halloween

by thewaterfalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterfalcon/pseuds/thewaterfalcon
Summary: Four very different eighth years have been tasked with the job of organising the Halloween disco.





	A Note-Worthy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.
> 
> Thank you to my alpha for their time on this story.

Miss Granger

I have included all the information you requested in the second parchment. Everything for the upcoming Halloween disco should be included. You will be working alongside three other students from your year, each from a different House. Yourself, Miss Parkinson, Mr Boot and Mr Finch-Fletchley will be working together to organise the disco and promote a sense of unity between the four Houses. This is a good opportunity for Hogwarts to begin to place old rivalries aside.

Professor McGonagall

 

* * *

 

Pansy

I was wondering if you would be free this Saturday at noon, to have our first meeting to plan for the Halloween disco? We can meet in the library, at the tables nearest the door so we shouldn’t get in too much trouble for talking.

Please let me know if this time is suitable.

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Terry

I was wondering if you would be free this Saturday at noon, to have our first meeting to plan for the Halloween disco?We can meet in the library, at the tables nearest the door so we shouldn’t get in too much trouble for talking.

Please let me know if this time is suitable.

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Justin

I was wondering if you would be free this Saturday at noon, to have our first meeting to plan for the Halloween disco? We can meet in the library, at the tables nearest the door so we shouldn’t get in too much trouble for talking.

Please let me know if this time is suitable.

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Hermione

Of course! See you then, can’t wait to get stuck in.   
  
Terry

 

* * *

 

Hermione

Sure, I’ll see you guys then. I’ll bring snacks.

Justin

 

* * *

 

Granger

No.

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Granger

Telling on me to McGonagall? Really? Fine, I’ll go to your poxy meeting.

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Ron

I sorted the first paragraph of the Defense essay out, you had the wand movements mixed up but other than that it reads fine. Great job! I bet you’re happy the Ministry insisted you come back to Hogwarts before enlisting in the Auror training programme now.   
  
Hermione

 

* * *

 

Hermione

I think that meeting went jolly good, wouldn’t you say? This disco is going to be a really fun night, I reckon. Not sure Parkinson agreed with many of our points but I still love the idea of fancy dress!

Justin

 

* * *

 

Pansy

It was great to talk to you at the meeting, I personally agreed with a lot of the points you made, but Hermione and Justin seemed very enthusiastic about the, in your words, height of tacky, decorations. Alas, I fear we may be flogging a dead horse.

If you do ever wish to borrow that book I have on the life cycles of fruit bats, please do let me know, I'd be more than happy to lend it to you.   
  
Terry

 

* * *

 

Terry

Did you actually send her a note, mate? You’re brave!

Justin

 

* * *

 

Pansy

Please find the minutes enclosed for the meeting on Saturday. If anything seems incorrect please don’t hesitate to let me know.

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Justin

Please find the minutes enclosed for the meeting on Saturday. If anything seems incorrect please don’t hesitate to let me know.

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Terry

Please find the minutes enclosed for the meeting on Saturday. If anything seems incorrect please don’t hesitate to let me know.

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Hermione

Looks great to me!

Justin

 

* * *

 

Hermione

Can’t spot any errors on my end. Very thorough account of the meeting, looking forward to the next.

Do you happen to know what kind of sweets Pansy prefers?

Terry

 

* * *

 

Granger

The only thing incorrect is the fact I have got to be involved in this absolute farce.

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Terry

You alright mate? Hermione asked me to send you a note to ask if you will still be unable to use your right arm for the decoration something or other, she mentioned something about Pansy obviously not being a fan of fudge and wanted to say sorry for the bad advice.

See you in charms tomorrow, hope the boils settle down!

Harry

 

* * *

 

Justin

So, perhaps we ought to cancel the Decoration Design Delegations - what a great name, Terry’s use of alliteration really is impressive! With Pansy in detention and Justin’s arm out of commission, it would just be the two of us and I’m not sure we should make any decisions without them.

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Hermione

Thank you for the kind message sent via Harry, my arm is feeling better now, thank you. I’m not sure how she managed to pour the potion all over my arm - she’s usually so good at walking in those high heels, but I’m sure Pansy will be relieved to hear that I have minimal scarring on my arm now, and an ever-present reminder of a rather humorous anecdote - so who’s the real winner here?  
  
Have we rescheduled the DDD?

Terry

 

* * *

 

Pansy

How does this Sunday at 3 sound? Same place?

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Justin

How does this Sunday at 3 sound? Same place?

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Terry

How does this Sunday at 3 sound? Same place?

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Hermione

Can’t wait to get stuck into those decorations! See you there!

Justin

 

* * *

 

Hermione

I’ll be there, until Sunday.

Terry

 

* * *

 

Granger

I’ll come ONLY if you convince Boot to stop sending me poems about fruit bats. I can’t afford another detention. I made the bat remark AS AN OBVIOUS JOKE because the rubber bats you spoke about sound as hideous as everything else you suggested.

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Terry

Pansy asked me to inform you that she’d absolutely love a compilation of all the bat poems put together from you, but please wait until the end of the DDD meeting to present her with them.  
  
Hermione

 

* * *

 

Granger

I KNOW THAT WAS YOUR DOING AND MARK MY WORDS - YOU WILL PAY.

He followed me around all afternoon fucking reciting them!

If I wasn’t so pissed off I might actually be impressed, but tell Weasley if he ever borrows a camera and shows up just to ridicule me ever again I will burn him alive.

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Pansy

I’m certain I have no idea what you’re talking about, meeting next week to discuss food?

I have placed an order with a Muggle company via my parents for 100 of the rubber bats - my mum should be sending them to me next week! It’s all very exciting!

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Ron

Bringing that camera was a stroke of genius, my man! I reckon Terry thinks he still has a chance with her but somehow I feel that may be off the cards.

Be careful though mate, she’s dangerous that one.

Justin

 

* * *

 

Pansy

Thought you might like to see some of the pictures I took of you being read poetry by Terry, your expressions are great!

Ron

 

* * *

 

Terry

Did you have any more ideas for food? I think we’ll set up another meeting but I’m happy for Justin to take the lead on that front if you are and Pansy is also.

  
  
Hermione

 

* * *

 

Hermione

Definitely, he really seems to be knowledgeable on themed party food, his descriptions alone are impressive to me.

I don’t think the poetry compilation went down very well, sadly. Perhaps another animal, I always think of a wild, untamed ostrich when I think of her, so perhaps a compilation about ostriches? What do you think?

Terry

 

* * *

 

Pansy

Why the fuck did I just get owled a picture of Boot proposing to you?

Draco

 

* * *

 

Weasley

Game on

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Justin

Did you speak to the House-elves? The ideas for food you had were so incredible, I thought we’d have another meeting this week to finalise everything for the buffet? Say Saturday at 5pm?

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Terry

Meeting this week to finalise the food? Saturday at 5pm?

I’m not sure the ostrich poetry compilation is such a great idea if I’m entirely honest.

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Pansy

Can you meet this Saturday at 5pm to finalise the buffet?

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Granger

I thought Finch-Fletchley was sorting food? I’ll come but if that weirdo reads me any more poems I will hex the lot of you.

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Terry

Wondering if you can let me know how the scarring on your arm has healed, I have had a run in with the same potion...and it isn’t on an area that I can reveal to Pomfrey.

Mate don’t listen to Hermione, do the ostrich poems! Parkinson will love it!

Ron

 

* * *

 

Pansy

You’re even more evil than I thought you were. You win. Truce?

Ron

 

* * *

 

Weasley

No.

ps - How is your arse holding up?

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Terry

I say this with love, mate. I think it’s time to lay down your quest to win Pansy over. You’ve endured two separate injuries now, old bean. Although I must admit, as abhorrent as I find violence, her right hook is chuffing impressive!

Hope the nose is alright!

Justin

 

* * *

 

Weasley

You sure you wish to keep this up? Because I’m already itching to punch someone else.

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Hermione

The elves have all the finalised decisions on the food now. What’s left to sort out? Music? I know all these purebloods won’t have a clue but I want the classics - The Time Warp and Monster Mash! Takes me right back to Halloween as a child!

Justin

 

* * *

 

Pansy

Just asking for a friend - what is Daphne Greengrass’ relationship status? And favourite animal - does she have any aversions to swans?

Terry

 

* * *

 

Ron

Hope the buttocks healed alright for you, buddy!

Do you know anything about hosting interventions, because I think Terry may need one!

Justin

 

* * *

 

Granger

WILL YOU SORT OUT BOOT? He’s letching after my best friend now. Not that he’ll find her, considering I can never find her these days, but still - he's a liability!

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Justin

I am definitely in favour of those music choices! It should be a great night for everyone.

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Ron

How on Earth do I tell Terry he needs to stop writing animal-themed poems for Slytherins? How can he think that it’s a good idea?

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Hermione

Justin reckons he needs an intervention - I’m not sure what that means though.

Just out of curiosity, what do you think would work to seduce a Slytherin? Asking for a friend.

Ron

 

* * *

 

Terry

Meeting this Saturday at 4.30? The Muggle decorations came and so did my costume! I must admit, I’m getting excited now!

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Pansy

Meeting this Saturday at 4.30? The Muggle decorations came and so did my costume! I must admit, I’m getting excited now!

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Justin

Meeting this Saturday at 4.30? The Muggle decorations came and so did my costume! I must admit, I’m getting excited now!

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Ron

Is that ‘friend’ you?

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Granger

What do you mean ‘costume’? Is that what you call a ball gown?

Where does Weasley tend to be on Friday nights? Just wondering, no need to inform him I’ve asked you that.

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Ron

You might want to hang around the Entrance Hall tomorrow night 8-9ish.

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Pansy

The Entrance Hall - he simply can’t get enough of it, he’ll be there around 8-9ish.

And I mean dressing up costume, you know - fancy dress? Where you dress up as a popular character or figure, animal - anything you wish really. It’s a very common tradition for Muggles!

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Terry

The poems about swans were a lovely surprise - thank you, unfortunately I am not, as you put it, ‘available for courtship’, I am, in fact, seeing someone.

Daphne

 

* * *

 

Harry

Last night Pansy Parkinson hexed me and then bloody snogged me before storming off!

Where the hell have you been lately, by the way? And what are you dressing up as for the disco thing? Hermione will string us up if we don’t do the whole costume thing!

Ron

 

* * *

 

Terry

I’m fairly certain we only have one meeting to have to finalise everything else. See you tomorrow at 6pm?

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Justin

I’m fairly certain we only have one meeting to have to finalise everything else. See you tomorrow at 6pm?

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Pansy

Are you free tomorrow at 5pm? The meeting is from 6pm but I wanted to discuss something with you beforehand if that’s okay?

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Hermione

See you then!

Justin

 

* * *

 

Granger

If it’s about that extreme lapse in my judgement on Friday night, then no, I am not available at 5pm. If it does not involve discussing anything at all to do with Weasley, then yes I am free.

  
  
Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Hermione

I shall meet you all there, looking forward to it.

Terry

 

* * *

 

Pansy

It’s about something else.

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Granger

In that case, I’ll see you at 5.

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Terry

As it happens, I do rather love poetry, it was so kind of you to share some with me last night after your meeting.

Luna

 

PS - I love hummingbirds.

 

* * *

 

Theo

Ask Granger to the Halloween thing. Don’t be a pussy about it.

Pansy

 

* * *

 

Luna

I’m so overwhelmed that you like them so much, and I cannot wait to share the hummingbird-themed poems I have now began to work on.

Terry

 

* * *

 

Pansy

So, we going to this thing together or..? We’ve met three times now and the snogging is bloody fantastic, so I assume we’re going to be at the disco as a couple, but wanted to ask first. Hermione says I need to do better at the whole 'gentleman thing'.

Ron

 

* * *

 

Pansy

Oh my goodness! I don’t know what you said, but this afternoon after potions Theo asked me to accompany him to the Halloween disco.

Would it be terribly inappropriate for me to refer to you as my friend?

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Weasley

No, we ARE NOT a couple, and Granger is not wrong, you are as much a gentleman as I am a flobberworm.

Usual place. Tonight. 9pm.

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Granger

No, we ARE NOT friends, and you’re welcome - he’s excited.

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Terry

Since the Halloween disco is tomorrow, I just wanted to take a moment to thank all three of you for arranging this night with me. I think we’ve done a great job and should be very proud. House unity is at an all time high!

Hermione

 

* * *

 

 ****  


Justin

 

Since the Halloween disco is tomorrow, I just wanted to take a moment to thank all three of you for arranging this night with me. I think we’ve done a great job and should be very proud. House unity is at an all time high!

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Pansy

Since the Halloween disco is tomorrow, I just wanted to take a moment to thank all three of you for arranging this night with me. I think we’ve done a great job and should be very proud. House unity is at an all time high!

Hermione

 

* * *

 

Hermione

It was truly my pleasure and an honour to assist in the organisation of the disco.

Terry

 

* * *

 

Granger

It wasn’t as horrific as I anticipated...except Boot - who is the very embodiment of the word ‘horrific’. Might want to warn your friend Loony Lovegood, I hear they’re together or something now. Although, maybe not. They seem oddly fitting.  

Tell Weasley to meet me before the disco.

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Hermione

It’s been great! I’ve really enjoyed it! Have a great time at the disco!

Justin

 

* * *

 

Hermione

Last night was truly an incredible evening. Thank you for the impeccable company and brilliant dance moves - you ruled the dancefloor!

And, if I may, you were the most beautiful mermaid I’ve ever seen. Don’t suppose that green hair is permanent? Because I could get used to it if I had to!

See you later, I can’t wait

Theo

 

* * *

 

Harry

MATE! Since when have you been seeing Greengrass?! Which is bloody fantastic by the way...double date this weekend?

Pansy is...she’s something else, man! Firstly did you SEE how short her dress was? She was relying on those wings to cover her arse for the most part...not that I was complaining at all. Have you SEEN her? And she wants me...mental! After the disco she...she taught me things! Did you know the Slytherin beds are actually comfier than ours?

You probably did know that!

Talk to you later

  
Ron

 

* * *

 

Daphne

No, I definitely think your costume was fitting, you were already my princess, it’s only right that everybody else sees it too.

I told you that you had nothing to worry about....they all loved you! And Ron seeing Pansy now makes things easier? Better? What a weird pairing they make though! They spent the whole night either arguing or with their tongues down each other’s throats...with no in between! She does make Ron happy though, in their weird way.

I guess the school knows now, Daph. I might miss the sneaking around just a tad, though but being able to show you off is something I’ve been excited for!

Love you,

  
  
Harry

 

* * *

 

 ****  


Weasley

ONLY because I am SICK of your incessant nagging. Yes, you may now call me your girlfriend.

 

No, you cannot call me Pansy.  

You left your unsightly stick-on beard in my bed. I plan to wear it every time we kiss from now until I’m sick of you.

Parkinson

 

* * *

 

Diary

I went into these past few weeks hopeful, yet suspicious. The Halloween disco was a far greater success than even I could have predicted.

Everyone has entered November happy - actually happy! After the war and the year we, and everyone had, this is more than any of us could have dreamt of.

Theo and I have officially become a couple and whilst it is rather new for me, he is patient and kind, incredibly different from most other boys and also rather handsome, I must say.

Harry is in a fairly serious relationship with Daphne Greengrass! That he hid from all of us! She is absolutely lovely though and she sits with us at quite a few meal times now, and Ron and Pansy are, well, Ron and Pansy! They don’t appear to be happy but both assure me the constant bickering is a good thing for them. Pansy calls it their foreplay!

 

Harry and Ron hated the rule that the Ministry put in place about not starting any Ministry position before completing a final year, but I must say - I’m so glad they did!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to receive any comments.


End file.
